Lullaby
by DeepInTheShadows12345
Summary: Songfic. Lullaby by Nickleback. Morgan goes to Reid's apartment.


Reid pulled into the parking lot. He shut off the engine but continued to sit there. He rested his head in between his hands on the steering wheel. His grip was tightening around the leather to the point where his knuckles turned white. He let tears escape his eyes.

After a quiet minute, he opened his door and was greeted by a cold breeze. It was late and it was dark. He closed his car door and made his way inside the building. Snow was gently landing in his hair, frostbite nipping at his ears.

He finally made it inside, the tears on his rosy cheeks now frozen. His red nose burned from the sudden heat. He made his way upstairs and unlocked his door. He opened it to find everything was exactly how he left it.

He took his shoes off by the door and tossed his jacket on the couch in the living room. He made his way towards his bedroom. He turned the radio on and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the music.

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

Reid's eyes shot open and immediately began to pour tears. He looked over beside his bed to find a thin piece of metal and then looked down at his own wrists. He felt ashamed, embarrassed and sad…He kept listening to the song as he brushed his scars with his fingertips.

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

He couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out all his emotions. He cried into his pillow. It was like his life rushed past him, as he remembered every memory he had. He recalled every moment he had spent in the BAU. After all, the BAU was his life…It was his family…

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

That's exactly what he did. He turned it up until he couldn't even hear himself cry.

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

He cried hard…He really believed that for the first time, he was truly alone…

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

On the other side of town, Morgan tried calling his young genius. He needed to talk to him, so see him, to be with him…Reid however, couldn't hear his phone over the sound of the radio…

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby…_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

Reid sobbed…He wasn't so sure he could stand another night…another night living the way he was…

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

Reid understood but was confused at the same time. He didn't understand how 'the best is yet to come'. He didn't think it would ever get better…

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby…_

By now Morgan was speeding down the road and pulling into Reid's parking lot. He opened his door and rushed through the blistering cold wind. He made his way through the lobby of the building and to the stairs, heading quickly up to Reid's apartment. He knocked on the door. He didn't get an answer but he could clearly hear the music coming from inside.

He slowly opened the door. He stepped inside. He made his way to Reid's room, where the music seemed to be coming from. He saw him laying there…Crying…

He took Reid by the hand and stood him up, holding on to him tight. Reid buried his face into Morgan's chest and continued to cry. Morgan held his pretty boy close to him and nuzzled his face into his hair, kissing the top of his head gently.

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

Morgan listened to the words of the song, tears now gliding down his face.

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby…_

As the music stopped, Morgan whispered in Reid's ear.

"I love you…"


End file.
